What it Means to Me
by LuluKuku
Summary: The person I loved the most, my mum, had passed away. The last words she had said was "I love you", but did that really mean much? It was only 3 words, but now that I found you...those 3 words mean more than I could ever imagine.


**Heya everyone! This is my first fanfic ever to please tell meh what you think and I'd totally be awesome if you could maybe review. Now as I said before, first fanfic, it was kinda scary to upload it because I'm a big weenie. So please if you need to give me some critiscm then please make it friendly and helpful critism. On another note, this is before my OC is sent to Hogwarts. This is when she's 9 years old so there is (unfortunately) no Harry Potter. I just really wanted to add a prologue so you'd know her past before her present. I promise that I'll add chapters weekly so I guess you'll have to wait till next week for Lillian's first Hogwarts experience. Now I'll be quiet and let you read the prologue. :]**

The Prologue:

I was hiding in my room for what seemed like hours.

"Lil may I come in...?", a voice from the other side of her bedroom's door.

"NO, NO,NO!" I yelled, clear tears were rushing down my pale face like gushers.

"Lil, please stop you're only hurting yourself. Mom will be as good as new very soon; she just needs to go through the surgery and she'll be coming home soon for good.", the voice from behind the door said, his voice was flat and was lying.

There was a painful silence where the only sounds we could hear was the sniffling and tears coming down both of our faces. Soon enough the door opened to reveal my father in the doorway staring down at me with his cold-hearted eyes.

"No get out, you're nothing but a liar!" I yelled, shifting my face in the other direction so that my father wouldn't see how weak and vulnerable I was crying my face off.

My dad tried to unsuccessfully calm me down, "Sweetie I'm doing my best to help mother rec-"

"No! No you're not! You're a monster, you've just been neglecting mother because you don't want her anymore... you don't want her to live..." I stopped myself unable to find the words to continue. I looked up at my father, barely seeing him through my tears. His piercing eyes looked like they were sucking out my soul from the inside. The next thing I knew I was on the floor with a red stinging pain on my left cheek where my father had slapped me with all his might.

"Your an ungrateful little pest, you are! Just like your filthy Squib mother!" he roared in my ear, raising his hand to injure me more.

"You stop it right now, you filthy low life, bum. Leave this home and don't **EVER **come back, and if you do we'll make sure to welcome you back with our **FISTS**", someone said from behind father. When I looked up to where the voice came from I saw my two brother, Matt and William in the doorway, I was finally saved. Matt, the one who talked before, looked ready to get into a 3v1 fist fight, yet Charlie on the other hand looked more cooled down...and well, civil like. My father now slowly stood up and dragged himself downstairs; about 2 minutes later we heard the door slam loud and knew it was fine to start moving again. My brothers sat next to me and gave me a bear hug. We were family, and nothing was going to change that.

"Everything will be fine; no matter what we'll always be together" William whispered, trying to reassure us but it sounded like he was still trying to reassure himself.

The next day William, Mat, and I visited mom at St. Mungo's severe condition department; she looked pale and lifeless in her hospital bed. Her surgery took place yesterday and was successful, but her body was still recovering from it since it was a very risky surgery. Fortunately the doctor said she'd be fine and jut needed to rest for a week or so. Just looking at my mother shattered my heart; my mother was always happy and smiling but now she was just cold and...dead looking. She'd always had done everything for us but we couldn't do anything for her when she was so vulnerable and ill. The ride back home was very quiet. When we finally reached home me and my brothers went to our separate bedrooms and fell asleep without saying our usual good nights.

It was probably 3 in the morning when I heard Matt yelling from downstairs "**GUYS**, wake up! It's urgent get ready quick; get dressed! Second thought just put some pants on and come down stairs! Oh Merlin why now!". When me and William finally got dressed and came downstairs we just **knew nothing was right. **Holy Merlin, Matt's face was as pale as a ghost, what had happened? "Her condition has worsened... by a lot!" Matt moaned, already knowing what we were going to ask. We traveled via Floo Network to St. Mungo's rushing as fast as we could! My heart was beating so fast that I wouldn't be surprised if it exploded! All 3 of us kicked open locked door to Mother's room.

William lifted the doctor by his collar violently "**YOU SAID SHE'D BE FINE**!" he yelled in the doctor's face, even thought his voice was loud it couldn't hide how worried and emotional my brother was.

This was the first time I had **ever **seen William do something so scary and violent."Let him go, it's not his fault..." I whispered. My voice suddenly set off something in William because he let go of the doctor with no hesitation .

S-so-sorry", William croaked. The doctor then fixed his collar and left the room to give us a private moment.

"Mommy can you hear me...?" I whispered next to her ear, it had been years since I had called her mommy but it just slipped out with ease. Tears were soaring down all of our eyes like rain soaring down from the heavens.

"Blimey, you lot look like some emotional messes", my mother said jokingly with a weak, but warm, smile.

"Wow mom, you pick now to joke around", Matt weakly chuckled.

The atmosphere in the room became more serious. " Lillian, Matthew, and William Nadorai please never forget about me; when you remember me...remember me with a smile...", Mother's voice trailed off.

"Never would we forget about you, mother" William said with no hesitation, me and Matt nodded in agreement.

"Lillian...when I pass...please take care of these boys; they have a **huge **appetite", mother continued " and boys, Lillian is still young but **do** make sure she becomes a great young lady when she grows...understand?, mother asked. We all nodded confidently. "Then I can leave this world knowing that my children will prosper and be successful in the wizarding world...", Mother stated proudly. There was a moment of silence where we could only hear the footsteps from outside and the slow steady beeps from the machine connected to my mother's arm. Suddenly the beeps sped up tremendously and we looked in horror as Mum became very still and quiet. The doctor and a couple of nurses rushed in trying to save her...but we all knew it was too late. Me, Charlie, and Matt were now holding hands, kind of like in those sad family movies where the family struggles but has a happy ending at the end and walks away in the sunset holding hands. Were we going to have a happy ending? Our mom was going to die any second now, so I wouldn't really call that a happy ending. No its wasn't, but who said this **had **to be the ending for the Nadorai family? Me and my brothers were about to walk out of the room when we heard a struggling wheezy voice.

"I love you", Mother weakly moaned, tears running down her pale cheeks. Those would be her last words. "We love you to", Charlie, William, and I yelled back to her. We all smiled to each other...Mum, Charlie, Matt, and I. Then Mum's eyes closed and the machine's beeping stopped...she was gone. Even though Mum's life wasn't a piece of cake; she still died with a warm smile on her face.

Now walking out of 's; we were all very quiet. I suddenly stopped walking making Charlie and Matt look at me with curious eyes. "Her last words were I love you...and the last words we said to her were we love you too.", I said. "Mom was the most important person in our lives and all we said to her before she died was... we love you to...?", I wept. "How would she have known how much we **truly** loved when all we said to her in her last moments of life were **we love you too**?", I crowed, tears coming down my colorless face. Matt and Charlie came up to me and we all bear hugged each other.

"Love is a strong thing Lil. It has a different meaning to each and every one of us.", Matt sighed.

"When you grow up and meet people that are important to you you'll find your **own **meaning to the mystery of love.", Charlie replied enthusiastically.

I squirmed myself out of our family hug, "Then how did she know what we meant when we said that we loved her too!", I fussed.

"Don't worry Lil; Mum knew **exactly** was it meant.", Charlie stated confidently. That's when I gave it a rest, because Charlie was the eldest and wisest (no offense Matt) and he just looked so sure of his answer that you just **had** to believe him.

"Well if what you said about love is correct then my so called important person better hurry his butt up because I'm not waiting forever", I declared. We all laughed and walked home with our hands connected and tears coming down our faces. Even though we were still crying we weren't necessarily sad, because we still had each other and with family anything was possible.


End file.
